


I love you and despise you

by Neitrino



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 23:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13937298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neitrino/pseuds/Neitrino
Summary: бездуховное порно





	I love you and despise you

Они ввалились в дом целуясь, слепо споткнувшись о порог и вжимаясь во все вертикальные плоскости, жадно трогая друг друга. О, она предвкушала, что этот вечер закончится круто. Потому что кто такой Годфри не знал только тупой. И слепой, чтобы не узнать его. И нет, ебанутый крассавчик-миллионер ее интересовал исключительно в самых светлых и бескорыстных целях жаркого секса. Ну, и халявной наркоты, окей. А учитывая, что Роман утащил ее к себе, — они почти трахнулись в машине, почти — то они явно планируют марафон, и без героина не обойдется.

От невозможно приятных и влажных прикосновений к шее ее отвлекло странное движение. Она охнула и в стеклянную перегородку, подобие трестороннего огромного аквариума, с силой ударился волк.

Потому что нихера этот зверь на собаку похож не был. Огромный, белый и страшный. Волк злобно смотрел исподлобья, припав на передние лапы и, ощерившись, рычал. Стекло глушило звук, но, даже так, она чувствовала низкочастотную вибрацию, которая заставляла колени подкашиваться. Древний, как мир, инстинкт почти пробудил усыпленный цивилизованностью разум. Зверь лязгнул зубами и провел клыками по стеклу, сверху вниз, пораждая невыносимо раздражающий звук.

— Я всегда знала, что все богатые люди психи…

Роман, продолжая смотреть на беснующегося волка, только усмехнулся.

—… но, честно говоря, не думала, что настолько. И сколько стоил волк-альбинос?

— О, намного дороже, чем я рассчитывал, — совершено искренне признался Роман, машинально продолжая поглаживать ее бедро. Усиленное экстази возбуждение говорило, что скользящих прикосновений мало, и заставляло хотеть, чтобы он уже запустил в ее лоно пальцы, а ещё лучше — член, и трахал, не отвлекаясь ни на что. Можно грубо и быстро.

— Хочешь?.. — она бездумно облизнула пересохшие губы, замечая, как потемнел взгляд Романа. — Хочешь, мы трахнемся, а твой волк будет смотреть на нас? Или мы на него? Для чего ж ещё тебе все это?

— Да, — отрывисто согласился Роман, разворачивая ее к стеклу и проводя рукой по спине, заставляя непроизвольно выгнуться, следуя за движением, опираясь на локти. — Хочу.

Она почувствовала, как он поднимает ее платье, оглаживая обнаженную кожу. Провел пальцами по кромке кружевного белья, сдвигая его в сторону, жарко выдохнул ей в затылок, целуя шею.  
Она же видела только ощеренного волка, его странно разумные жёлтые глаза, наблюдающие за тем, как Роман грубо — именно так, как и хотелось — берет ее, заставляя ловить губами воздух и проскальзывать ладонями по стеклу.

***

Роман, переступив через ещё тёплое тело, подошел к стеклу и заглянул волку в глаза.

Роман тяжело дышал, чувствуя, как теплая кровь, усиленная будоражащим, каким-то шипящим вкусом экстази, — тот путал мысли, оплетая разум, — позволяет ему отвлечься от своего голода. Он медленно провел тыльной стороной руки по губам, смазывая кровь, и повел вниз по шее, по груди, замер напротив левого соска, ощущая под ладонью грубую рубцовую ткань. Рваная рана заросла фестончатыми краями, неровно и некрасиво. Портила всю эстетику.

Волк по-прежнему стоял, не шелохнувшись, напружинившись, словно перед броском, нечитаемо глядя на него.

— Мудак, — рявкнул Роман, с силой ударив открытой ладонью по стеклу — волк шарахнулся от звука и зарычал, вздергивая верхнюю губу — оставляя на нем кровавый отпечаток. — Надеюсь, ты не слишком обижаешься на то, что я сначала ебу нашу общую еду, да, Питер?

***

Никого не было. Во всем особняке сейчас нет ни единой души, так что он мог бы хоть напрочь сорвать себе голос, до хрипа выкрикивая имя Питера, но Роман молчал, кусая собственное запястье, уткнувшись лицом в руки. Неконтролируемо вздрагивая, когда Питер скользко проходился языком по его шее, сжимая челюсти так, что Роман чувствовал его влажные клыки и хриплое рычание. Почти клокотание волчьей глотки. Поза была неудобной. Но с волком в другой и не трахнешься. Так что Питер сильно и почти больно удерживал его зубами за загривок, как течную суку, и размашисто, ожесточенно драл, заставляя скулить и сжиматься на его члене, подаваясь назад, стремясь усилить контакт. Ощутить его глубже. О, это было как раз то, чего Роман заслуживал.

Именно оно. Правильное и идеальное.

Он не мог ждать оставшиеся два дня до новолуния. Или не хотел? Да и зачем разбираться в собственных желаниях? Особенно в этот момент?

Мысли рассыпались, Роман мог только чувствовать, как член волка медленно вталкивался в него, и сжимать свободной рукой свой собственный. Питер решил, что вот теперь можно развлечься и сменил темп, не позволяя ему кончить.

— Сука! — зло выдохнул Роман и извернулся, пытаясь укусить волка за лапу, но Питер оказался быстрее — резко сжал его шею, прижимая голову к полу.

Роман заскулил, не представляя, как этот звук — звук того, что он не может сию секунду получить желаемое — действует на Питера. Потому что, черт возьми, член был огромный, тяжёлый и горячий. Он двигался в нем, размеренно и сильно. Все равно приближая к разрядке, стремительно и неотвратимо, как несущийся в обрыв поезд. Он успел ощутить, как Питер легко сжимает зубы на его загривке, влажно касаясь его языком и, наконец-то, кончил, смутно ощущая, как глухо тот рычит, вжимаясь в него и пульсируя, замерев. Как давит наливающийся узел и что блядский Питер сделал это специально. Специально…

Огнем ожгло его шею, хотя он почти этого не ощутил. Нет, Питер не укусил, Питер никогда не кусался, это вздрагивающий в неконтролируемой судороге оргазма Роман сам разодрал шею и плечо о его клыки.

***

Волк удовлетворенно вздохнул, ему нравится его странный человек, а вот второе сознание бесновалось и сильнее всего на свете желало, до влажного хруста позвонков, сжать руки на шее Романа и с наслаждением смотреть, как тот умирает. Потому что он ненавидел себя и его за все произошедшее и за все происходящее, и ещё сильнее за то, что не может положить этому край. Прекратить.

Потому что помнил их обоих людьми. То, как Роман красиво выгибался, почти привставая на лопатках, как тихо, почти беззвучно стонал, цепляясь своими идеальными блядскими пальцами за его плечи.

Что он плакал во время оргазма, беззвучно открывая яркие от поцелуев-укусов губы.

И Питер знал, что таким Роман был только с ним. Только его.

***

Новолуние — единственная возможность увидеть Питера человеком. Теперь он вообще и оборотнем не был. По сути-то. Питер стал волком, который раз в месяц оборачивался тем собой, которым был до всего.

Роман отвлеченно наблюдал за тем, как происходит превращение и как из окровавленной шкуры белого волка встаёт такой же окровавленный, но человек. Запах свежей и, несколько секунд назад, ещё горячей крови, заставлял тяжело сглатывать и хотеть... Роман отвел жадный взгляд от его шеи.

Но Питер всегда понимал его лучше всех, так что просто шагнул ближе.

***


End file.
